The Legend of the Purple Eyes
by MrsAlbusSPotter
Summary: A legend as old as Hogwarts.


The Legend of the Purple Eyes

Once upon a time, a very long time ago, in Medieval England, wizards and witches were being prosecuted left and right by Muggles. At the same time, Muggles and witches alike, shared a sisterhood, of purple eyes. The color of their eyes was very important, for it set them apart, showed who they were. All of these women were mind readers. No one knew where their power came from, nor their connection. For, they were peasants and nobles, Muggles and witches, African, Asian and English, of every nationality and standing in life.

And yet, they had the connection, the connection of the purple eyes. All knew one another, knew exactly who else shared their special ability. From infant to the elderly, slave to peasant to noble, they knew.

For each year, October 31st at exactly midnight, they would join minds, just to know that there was others, that they weren't the only ones with the uncanny ability. Yet, each year, less joined this sacred time. The Muggles were also prosecuting those with the purple eyes. The sisterhood grew scared, afraid of who was next, would it be them? Or their children, husbands or families? Their loved ones prosecuted to punish them?

Around the same time, it was a very important time for the Wizarding community. Four great wizards, and great friends, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, had come together and founded a school for young witches and wizards, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now, Gryffindor was famed a very brave man, and the mind readers knew him to be pure of heart and noble of soul. So the women of Purple Eyes came to him, begging to take away the color of their irises. Since he was a noble man, he went to Ravenclaw and asked for help in coming up with a spell to help the Mind Readers.

But, Slytherin had heard of their predicament, and came up with a treacherous plan…

Ravenclaw finally figured out that in the color of the women's eyes, laid their power. So she said to the mind reader's, "If Godric removes your eye color, since it must be him, as he's the one you came to, your gift will be utterly removed from mankind, perhaps forever. Are you sure you wish for this?"

The women wailed, "What should we do? They prosecute us and those we love because of our talent, but for it to be lost forever? What will we do?" The women gathered together, some weeping, some shouting, some debating, some just sitting in shock.

Now, Salazar Slytherin was a very arrogant man. He had always craved power and recognition, (which, coincidentally, Gryffindor had), and here was the perfect opportunity! To take the power of the Purple Eyes and him to become the only mind reader in the world! So he went to the women.

"Women of the Purple Eyes! I have a solution to your problem!" All of the women turned to him eager to hear what he had to say. But one, known as Cloudy, for in her youth, she had been hit hard buy yellow fever, which had blinded her, leaving the beautiful violet of her eyes, foggy, also the oldest and most wise, had sensed that Salazar had a motive behind his 'solution'. She tried to probe his mind, but the wizard kept it very well-guarded. Not to mention, her power had lessened with both age and her illness. It didn't help she'd also been hit by the Plague.

But he went on, "I can take your powers, and protect it, making sure it stays in humanity," _And in all wizard-families!_ he added in his treacherous mind. Cloudy immediately spoke up.

"Only _women_ can be Purple-Eyed! Plus, we're born, not made!" She cried. But she only got out _Purple_ before Salazar waved his hand and she toppled over dead. Most of the women gasped; some wept.

"You have until October 31st, to give me your decision, two days," and with that Slytherin turned his heel and disappeared. Immediately, talk started among the women. Some wanted to find Slytherin and tell him to go on ahead and take their power, it was a pain, after all. Others wanted to tell Godric. Others still wanted to fight Slytherin, but other mind readers said that would be foolish and that he probably had followers. A few weeping witches took Cloudy's body and gave her a proper funeral.

Meanwhile, Gryffindor was very excited for his wife would be giving birth to his first daughter at any time now. He had no idea of Slytherin's treachery, but, of course, Salazar had already proven himself treacherous, when he made the "Chamber of Secrets".

Finally, the day came, and the Purple-Eyed had to make their decision, before 11:59 that night. Salazar got there at 11:57.

"Well?" he said. "Have you whelps decided?" One quiet Muggle came forward.

"Yes, we have. You may take our powers, since you are much more deserving, than us lowly Muggles," she said with her head bowed.

Then a heavily-lidded witch stepped up. "We witches have also decided that our powers are so mediocre, compared to yours, my liege, it's only right that you ought to have the gift of mind reading as well." She said, trying not to smirk, for the Purple-Eyes had a plan…

"Good," said the wizard, obviously liking his ego being stroked. "I'm glad you've com to see reason." It was 11:59. He cast the spell.

It went out like a shock wave. Immediately, the Purple-Eyes toppled over, dead. And so did Salazar.

Meanwhile, Lady Gryffindor was screaming in pain, her child was coming. The power of the Mind landed on Godric, who was pacing. Since no man can hold that power, he never saw his new child. It then landed on Lady Gryffindor, and she screamed loudly.

At exactly 12:00 midnight, her child was born. The power of the Mind landed on her. When she opened her eyes, they were an electric shade of violet. Her name was Rica Gryffindor. She was raised by a simple, rather mediocre wizard, because without her husband, Lady Gryffindor would be unable to raise her child, so she had to give Rica up.

Rica grew up into an extraordinarily gifted and beautiful woman. She had four children, none with purple eyes, and lived to be 100 years old. The minute after she died, another child was bestowed with purple eyes. Seven hundred years later, the child of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord Voldemort was born, October 31st, 1981 at midnight, the exact night of her father's downfall. Her name? Evanna Belinda Malfoy, bestowed with Purple Eyes, the gift of the mind.

And so goes the Legend of the Purple-Eyes.

Traits of a Mind Reader

Each century a Mind reader is born, down to the minute. Each one 12:00 midnight on October 31st.

Mind readers are never raised by their biological parents (i.e. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy raising Evanna Belinda, 8th modern Mind Reader, though her parents are Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord).

They all have purple eyes.

A mind reader is always a girl.

They can be witch or Muggle. In fact, there is always three witches in a row, then three Muggles.

Mind readers always live exactly 100 years, (if their not killed by a human or animal), always dying October 31st 11:49 pm.

Strange things always happen around them. They also always have some other special power, such as Parsel-tounge, Metamorfagous, a genius, etc., etc.

History making things always happen the night their born, usually to their parents (i.e. Voldemort's downfall.)

They always have significant (for good or bad) people on their family tree.

Mind readers always have four children, who also will exhibit special abilities.


End file.
